User talk:Polkie1
__TOC__ Hi everyone! You can post stuff here if you like, but make sure it follows the Policy Stuff Yes, I'm a girl. So, are you new to CPW? NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 00:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Some more stuff So, I see that you found my Xat. That's cool. It's so old CPW, which I liked so much better, even though everyone hates it. It's IRC now... So, do you want to go on the Shout Box? NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Proper English Hey Polkie1. We have the Manual of Style a grammar and layout guide that I wrote, but not as many people as we would want actually read it. I try to emphasise it but nobody's ever bothered... --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok It's okay,just don't edit it again. Tell me before you edit it. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 23:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Remember when I spammed your page? Well that was when I was a noob and decided to ruin someone's profile. 09:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mwa Mwa Penguin I do, but I felt like having one in my igloo, so I waited for her to have a temper-tantrum. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th! :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 20:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's a long story. But the reason would reveal a little personal information, which is probhibitated on this talk page. 20:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box I played around with the buttons towards the top of the screen. I assure you that I am not rogue and I am not ben. I say this as I was accused of being him before. I hope we may being fruitful friends! Iceblaster08 00:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) FORGET IT Flystar showed my what you said to Unknown about me. TONS of people have fallen to that joke and NO ONE EVER got mad! It's funny. You are banned from my Xat. You are over reactng. Fine, don't be my friend. I don't need you. So go away and DON'T WRITE BACK. Russian OneClick Here 22:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I understand. At least you did'nt put it the wat that visser three did, so its not a problem. - The Galaxy Bird (you can call me galaxy) CPW Times Hi Polkie! if you like, you can send me a question about anything you want. Please do it on my talk page. Thanks! Slidey5555 Pictures I've seen you have been using a camera to take pictures. Don't. Use the Snipping Tool. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 00:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Click the start bar on your computer. Look for "Snipping Tool". When you click it, it will give you instructions. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Puffles Hey do you have any puffles? If you do put these on your page: . If you want to say your name do this: Hi! Hi! I Dont Know You, But We Can Be FRIENDS! Also, Im Making My Awards, You May Vote! Just Go Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, "Polkie1". Why did you choose that to be your user-name? It sounds strange. Well anyways, now I'm on the Club Penguin Wiki. Your sister,--Frozen108 23:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Polkie! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since July! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 00:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC)